Bird Watcher
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Sugawara Koushi sejak awal memang hanya memosisikan dirinya menjadi seorang pengamat, yang seharusnya tidak berhak mencampuri kehidupan burung yang diamatinya. Warning inside. Perkembangan dari 'Analogi yang Terputus'.
**Warn : OOC—crackpairs!—one sided—nyelekit—perkembangan dari Antologi yang Terputus.** _ **Haikyuu!**_ **Milik Haruichi Furudate.**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bird Watcher**_

 _Sugawara Koushi_

.

.

.

.

.

Ada suatu pola yang biasa terjadi pada persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan, yaitu jatuh cinta. Entah itu terjadi kepada sang laki-laki, sang perempuan, atau malah saling suka. Pola itu tak hanya terjadi pada dua orang, melainkan bisa juga terjadi pada persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan yang berjumlah tiga, empat, atau bahkan lima orang. Namun, untuk kali ini mari kita persempit menjadi tiga orang, dua laki-laki dan seorang perempuan.

Tepatnya, Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, dan Kiyoko Shimizu.

Pola jatuh cinta itu bisa terjadi berbagai macam tipe dalam tiga orang sahabat. Pertama, kedua lelakinya menyukai perempuannya lalu ia akan memilih salah satu atau tidak sama sekali. Kedua, salah satu dari lelakinya akan menyukai perempuannya, namun perempuan itu menyukai lelaki yang satunya lagi. Ketiga, Perempuan itu atau salah satu dari lelakinya menyukai seseorang dalam lingkar sahabat mereka, namun memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan mungkin akan jadian dengan orang lain.

Ketiga pola itu, biasanya menyebabkan kehancuran atau kecanggungan dalam persahabatan mereka.

Akan tetapi, ketika kali pertama Koushi menyadari dirinya mulai mengikuti pola jatuh cinta yang ketiga, ia yakin sekali persahabatannya dengan Daichi dan Shimizu takkan berubah karenanya.

Daichi bukan orang yang dipusingkan dengan keadaan percintaan sahabatnya—menurutnya itu sedikit pribadi. Shimizu pun mungkin akan menolaknya dengan tenang dan bahkan bisa saja diam-diam langsung mencarikan Koushi orang lain untuk dicintai. Sementara Koushi sendiri, yang sudah paham benar apa yang akan menjadi reaksi Shimizu jika ia menyatakannya, memilih untuk diam dan mengamatinya seperti biasa.

Ya, seperti seorang pengamat burung yang mengagumi dari jauh, mengamati kehidupan burung-burung langka atau indah dari lahir sampai mati, menikmati kicauan burung-burung yang merdu, menjaga burung-burung langka dari tangan-tangan jahat, namun tak ada sedikitpun maksud untuk memenjarakan burung-burung itu untuk menjadi miliknya sendiri.

Hari demi hari diamatinya Shimizu yang pendiam dan mempesona. Bagaimana ia bekerja keras mendukung Tim Voli Karasuno dari bangku manajer, bagaimana ia perlahan mengeluarkan suaranya untuk kumpulan gagak kecil itu, bagaimana ia melatih Yachi menjadi manajer penggantinya kelak, bagaimana ia mulai membuka dirinya demi gadis penakut itu, bagaimana ia akhir-akhir ini sering mendesah iba melihat ke arah seorang pemuda berkacamata yang berkepribadian buruk. Koushi tahu semuanya, dari mata beningnya yang ekspresif.

Karena itu ia merespon pertanyaan Yachi yang bertanya-tanya mengapa akhir-akhir ini Shimizu terlihat sering tersenyum sendiri itu dengan senyum lebar yang miris.

"Entahlah? Mungkin ada hal yang membuatnya senang akhir-akhir ini?" Jawab Koushi di samping senyum mirisnya yang dibuat seceria mungkin.

Sang manajer kecil itu menatap Koushi dengan ragu, namun tak bisa menafsirkan jawaban tersembunyi di balik jawaban Koushi yang seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan hasil ujian tengah semester kalian? Akhir minggu ini kita ada latih tanding lagi di Tokyo, lho. Nilai Kageyama dan Hinata baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Koushi yang mengalihkan topik dengan suara sedikit keras, agar anak-anak kelas satu lainnya yang sedang beristirahat dari latihan juga bisa mendengarnya.

Yachi mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan sedikit salah tingkah. "Uuh ... Nilaiku baik-baik saja meski ada beberapa yang menurutku kurang memuaskan ... Tapi Kageyama- _kun_ dan Hinata- _kun_..."

Dua andalan baru Karasuno itu pun langsung bangkit lalu menghampiri Yachi dan Koushi dengan semangat. "Kami selamat kok! Bahasa Inggrisku nyaris tidak lulus!" Teriak Hinata.

"Eeh ... Nyaris tidak lulus itu ..." Seru Koushi lelah.

"Sejarah modern-ku dan Kanji kali ini memuaskan." Timpal Kageyama. "Matematika ..."

Koushi dan Yachi mendadak melihat aura negatif dari wajah keduanya. "Ma—matematika?"

Yachi memasang wajah lelah. "Mmm ... Aku sudah membahas banyak soal Trigonometri dengan mereka ... tapi ..."

"Wa—walaupun banyak yang salah dan kurang teliti tapi nyaris kok!" Bela Hinata.

"Nya—nyaris!" Lanjut Kageyama dengan gugup.

Daichi yang sedang membahas beberapa hal dengan Shimizu pun mendengar teriakan Hinata dan menghampirinya dengan khawatir. "Bagaimana, nilai mereka?"

Pertanyaan Daichi bagai menohok Yachi yang mengajari mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh lalu gadis itu pun menunduk dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku, mereka harus mengikuti ujian ulang matematika di akhir minggu ini ..."

"Lho, tadi kata mereka nyaris ..." Seru Sugawara.

Hinata _nyengir_ lebar. "Iyaa ... Nyaris lulus?" Ucapnya takut-takut.

Kedua pasangan _setter-spiker_ andalan Karasuno itu mundur beberapa langkah melihat kerutan di wajah Daichi yang memperlihatkan amarahnya. Koushi yang ada di dekatnya pun berusaha menahan amarah sang kapten.

Shimizu yang biasanya diam saja di saat seperti ini mendadak angkat suara sambil menahan tawa. " _Hmph,_ mungkin guru yang galak akan lebih berpengaruh terhadap kalian?" Serunya sambil melirik Tsukishima yang ternyata mendengar ribut-ribut kecil itu.

Kageyama dan Hinata langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh kecil Yachi sembari mengambil kesempatan dengan memeluk salah satu tangannya. Hinata di kanan dan Kageyama di kiri Yachi. Sementara itu, guru yang galak menurut Shimizu itu memberikan botol minumnya kepada Yamaguchi lalu melangkah dengan seringai kejam di wajahnya. "Pfft ... Si Raja bodoh dan si pendek bodoh ini gagal lagi?"

Kali ini Yachi yang susah payah menahan kedua tangan Kageyama dan Hinata yang tadi memeluk sebelah lengannya untuk menahan mereka bertengkar dengan Tsukishima. "Sudah, sudah, kita minta ujian ulangnya dipercepat satu hari saja, sebelum berangkat latih tanding." Serunya.

Tsukishima memandang ketiga teman seangkatannya dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Memangnya kau bisa membuat pasangan bodoh ini lolos ujian ulang matematika hanya dalam dua hari? Kalau hasil ujian ulang mereka gagal lagi, nanti mereka malah takkan bisa ikut turnamen, lho?" Sindirnya dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu, kamu juga bantu saja ajari mereka, Tsukishima- _kun_." Ujar Shimizu dengan tenang.

Mendengar panggilan itu, Koushi mengerutkan alisnya heran dan itu membuatnya memandangi mata Shimizu lekat-lekat. Kedua mata bening Shimizu masih memandang Tsukishima dengan sedikit sendu ketika pemuda itu mengucapkan kata 'pasangan bodoh'—yah, sepertinya dia masih salah paham akan kedekatan Hinata dengan Kageyama—namun ada secercah harapan ketika setelahnya Tsukishima memandangnya dengan cemberut khasnya.

"Shimizu- _san_... sengaja ingin membuatku kesal ya." Gerutunya sangat pelan di depan Shimizu. Sepertinya ia sengaja memelankan suaranya agar tidak dapat didengar orang lain selain gadis itu dan sekalian ditutupi teriakan pilu Hinata dan Kageyama yang tak ingin diajar guru sinis macam Tsukishima.

Akan tetapi, sekecil apapun hal yang terjadi di sekitar objek pengamatannya, Koushi tak pernah luput menyadarinya. Panggilan Shimizu untuk Tsukishima itu saja sudah terlalu berani, menurutnya. Lalu, apa ini? Sekarang Tsukishima si bulan tak tergapai itu bahkan memanggil Shimizu-nya dengan nama kecilnya!

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

Sesuatu yang Koushi tidak tahu.

Sesuatu yang Koushi tidak seharusnya ada di dalamnya dan hanya bisa membiarkan keduanya berkembang.

Dan, menilik dari keberanian Shimizu barusan, sepertinya Koushi tahu siapa yang bergerak terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"Tsukishima, semangatmu bagus!" Tegur Koushi begitu latihan hari itu selesai dan semuanya sedang bersiap-siap membersihkan aula olahraga. Untunglah Yamaguchi yang selalu mengekor pemuda itu kali ini cukup sering menjauh.

Tsukishima yang merasa tidak ada hal yang spesial hanya mengangguk pelan. _"Osh."_ Jawabnya singkat.

"Blokmu semakin baik." Puji Sugawara dengan senyum tulus yang sedikit mencurigakan. "Dan kemampuanmu membaca situasi saat pertandingan itu luar biasa, walau sepertinya di kehidupan sehari-hari tidak sebaik itu ya."

Dari sini Tsukishima mulai mengira-ngira ada sesuatu yang besar yang sedang dipendam oleh seniornya yang terkenal baik hati dan paling sabar itu. "Maksud Sugawara- _san_?"

"Aah, aku bicara tentang pandanganmu terhadap Hinata dan Kageyama itu lho." Jawabnya santai. "Aku sudah mengira-ngira sejak dulu dan kata-katamu tadi akhirnya menguatkan prasangkaku. Sayangnya, kamu salah sangka, tahu."

Pel yang tadinya didorong Tsukishima dengan cepat bersama Koushi yang menyesuaikan di sebelahnya mendadak berhenti. Koushi pun menyelaraskan gerakannya dengan adik kelasnya itu, masih dengan senyum polosnya. "Kata-kata apa?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Pasangan bodoh." Jawab Koushi. "Semua orang mungkin akan mengira kau menyebutnya begitu karena mereka sama-sama bodoh dalam hal pelajaran—tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu, kan. Kau menganggap Hinata memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu kepadanya, namun dengan objek yang berbeda, yaitu Kageyama. Dan mungkin suatu saat nanti si jenius itu akan mengikat Hinata, benar?"

Di balik kacamata _sport_ -nya, Tsukishima memandang Koushi dengan sangat terkejut—yang diekspresikan dengan matanya—dan sedikit terguncang. Mungkin ia kaget karena Koushi yang bahkan tak pernah dekat secara emosional dengannya tahu-tahu dapat membaca pikirannya selama ini.

"K—kau ... _Ehm,_ " Tsukishima berusaha mengontrol dirinya. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Sugawara- _san_." Ucapnya sambil lanjut mengepel.

Lalu Koushi yakin ekspresi tegang dan gelisah sembari mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang—yang Koushi tebak orang itu adalah Shimizu—dari Tsukishima itu pasti berasal dari dugaan buruk pemuda berkacamata itu terhadap Shimizu. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa Shimizu lah yang memberitahu Koushi soal perasaan dan sangkannya terhadap Hinata dan Kageyama. Padahal, Shimizu dengan perasaannya sendiri menangkap sinyal perasaan Tsukishima kepada Hinata, dan Koushi yang sudah tahu pula mengenai hal itu menambahkan informasi kepadanya tentang sangkaan Tsukishima yang salah itu.

Koushi tersenyum kalem. "Mereka ingin diajari oleh Yachi bukan hanya karena kamu pengajar yang sinis, menurutku." Ujar Koushi. "Mereka agak sedikit terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu akhir-akhir ini, bukan?"

Biar pun tadinya tak ingin mendengarkannya lebih jauh lagi, Tsukishima refleks melirik ke arah tiga orang itu yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul. Hinata dan Kageyama sedang ribut-ribut kecil lagi di depan manajer baru Karasuno itu dan si gadis itu sendiri hanya tertawa miris menanggapi keduanya.

Lagi-lagi Tsukishima melanjutkan tugasnya dengan acuh lalu berusaha tak meladeni Koushi yang ada di dekatnya. Di dalam kepalanya kini penuh dengan berbagai prasangka, yang tak biasanya ia lakukan. Ia mulai takut dan curiga, apa ini semua dimulai dari Shimizu yang memperhatikannya? Lalu kenapa sekarang Koushi memberitahunya seperti ini? Apa para senior saling berbagi rahasia tentang apa yang mereka tangkap dari perilaku junior-juniornya?

Koushi tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini sangat melanggar etika seorang _bird watcher_.

Seorang pengamat burung takkan pernah mencampuri urusan burung yang diamatinya dengan hati-hati.

Pertama, ia memberitahukan apa yang dilihatnya—alur perasaan Tsukishima terhadap Hinata serta prasangkanya, alur perasaan Hinata dan Kageyama yang sama terhadap Yachi—kepada Shimizu. Dan secara tidak langsung malah membuat sang burung yang diamatinya dengan hati-hati selama ini jadi memiliki keberanian untuk mengubah rasa ibanya kepada Tsukishima menjadi perasaan sayang.

Kedua, begitu mengetahui tindakan pertamanya tidak menguntungkan, dengan cepat Koushi memutuskan untuk menembak pemuda itu—Tsukishima yang mengancam keindahan Shimizu yang hanya ingin dinikmatinya sendirian—untuk menjauhkannya dari Shimizu-nya.

Menembaknya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, untuk membuat Tsukishima ragu dan menjauh lagi, dan terus menjauh, dan menjadikannya bebas untuk mengamati dan menjaga Shimizu seperti dulu lagi. Walaupun di awal mungkin akan membuat Shimizu sedikit tergores.

"Kei, Koushi, cepat bereskan pelnya lagi, jangan berdiri diam di situ saja." Seru sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Koushi.

Kei katanya, Kei.

"Benar-benar berani sekali ya, gadis yang lebih tua itu." Gumam Tsukishima dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya. Ia segera menjauhi Koushi lalu menaruh pel itu di gudang alat-alat. Koushi pun mengikutinya dengan ekspresi tak menduga.

"Sugawara- _san_." Panggil Tsukishima ketika Koushi sedang menaruh pelnya. "Bertepuk sebelah tangan itu menyesakkan." Katanya datar.

Oh yaa, memang datar. Dan menusuk.

Dan memang tidak ada yang tidak tahu kalau Tsukishima itu sering bersikap buruk terhadap siapa saja kan?

"Dan karena ia kini ada di dekatku seperti itu, entah kenapa mulai membuatku tenang. Jadi aku takkan membiarkannya kembali."

"Walau itu harus membuat seseorang merasakan sesak yang sama." Lanjut Tsukishima.

Koushi sudah benar-benar meremehkan Tsukishima Kei. Dan ia kalah telak karenanya.

Ia menyesal karena sudah keluar dari perannya sebagai seorang _bird watcher_.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Yachi terus ditempeli oleh Hinata dan Kageyama. Sepertinya duo itu memang sangat tidak ingin diajar oleh Tsukishima yang terkenal menyebalkan sampai-sampai tidak mau pergi dari sisinya.

Yah, ia yang masih begitu polos belum mengerti apa maksud di baliknya sih.

Sayangnya, sepertinya kata-kata tajam Tsukishima ada benarnya, yaitu di bagian dimana mungkin ia takkan sanggup mengajari _combo_ bodoh itu tanpa bantuan, apalagi menjelang latih tanding ke Tokyo nanti ada beberapa persiapan yang perlu dilakukan Yachi sehingga waktu belajar mereka semakin berkurang. Namun mereka masih berusaha meyakinkan gadis berkuncir sebelah itu dan membantunya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar sesi belajar mereka bisa segera dimulai.

Biarpun sudah dibantu keduanya, rupanya mereka tetap harus pulang malam juga.

Sampai ketika Yachi akan pamit kepada Shimizu selaku atasannya, gadis itu memergoki Tsukishima baru keluar dari aula setelah hampir semuanya sudah pergi dan mendadak merangkul Shimizu dengan kaku lalu mereka mengobrol dengan sedikit saling menyindir namun entah kenapa sedikit terasa akrab.

Yachi bersembunyi di balik tembok dalam diam. Perlahan ia berjingkat menuju jendela dan mengintip untuk memastikan sebuah firasat tidak enak yang dirasakannya. Dan rupanya benar, ada Koushi yang selama ini dikaguminya sedang tersenyum miris di dalam.

Senyum miris yang sama ketika ia kehilangan posisi _setter_ regulernya dan saat ia memandangi Shimizu yang menghela nafas iba untuk Tsukishima.

Rasanya Yachi ingin sekali menangis. Menangis untuk Koushi.

Atau menangis untuk kekagumannya yang takkan pernah sampai kepada pemuda itu?

"Yachi- _san_!" Teriak Hinata yang tak tahu situasi dari jauh.

Yachi yang kaget karena keberadaannya akan diketahui Tsukishima dan Shimizu serta Koushi yang ada di dalam segera berlari ke arah Hinata dan membawanya menjauh dari olahraga. " _Sssst!_ " Seru Yachi sambil melotot.

Hinata malah tersenyum lebar. "Maaf, aku refleks berteriak begitu lihat kamu mau menangis, _hehe_." Belanya, tak merasa bersalah.

Tak memberikan Yachi kesempatan untuk tertegun dan merenungi kata-katanya, Hinata langsung menarik tangan Yachi dan membawanya berlari ke luar sekolah. "Ayo, Yachi- _san_! Aku tidak mau dimarahi Kageyama karena lama dan dituduh melakukan yang tidak-tidak karena dia kalah suit!" Serunya dengan semangat.

Dengan desibel sebesar itu, Koushi yang masih ada di gedung olahraga mustahil tidak mendengar semuanya.

Pemuda itu juga bukannya tidak sadar jika si manajer kecil mengaguminya dan mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia sedikit merasa simpati juga karena perasaan gadis itu tidak akan berbalas karena ia menyukai Shimizu ... tapi ...

Koushi tersenyum iri.

Gadis itu beruntung punya Hinata di sisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n : Yahoo! Sekarang adalah bagian Sugamama~**

 **Kesannya kok di sini agak jahat ya tapi biarlah ini untuk membuktikan kalau Sugawara itu tidak semata-mata tertolak karena "terlalu baik" oke, huhuhu /jadi sedih sendiri**

 **Btw di sini Kiyoko dan Tsukki masih kaku yah hmmmh sebenarnya aku ingin mereka cepat bersama (iya, emang crackpair, sudahlah) tapi butuh proses yang lama dan mungkin lebih lama dari Seol dan Jung, oke (iya, saya ngikutin** _ **Cheese in the Trap)**_ , **jadi siapapun yang sama sintingnya denganku dan nge-ship mereka, tunggu aja gimana caranya aku membuat mereka cocok nanti (?) lel**

 **Walaupun sesungguhnya aku lebih menikmati saat-saat onesidedTsukki!Hina sih huahahaha**


End file.
